


Crepuscule, Between Light and Night

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blonde Jeno, Healer inspired, M/M, Night errand boy, soft nana, special agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: In which a special errand boy is given a task to find out all about a certain pretty boy.Lee Jeno goes by the alias Light in his night time job as an errand boy who delivers anything and everything from legal to the illegal stuff. He works with another person who identifies himself as Kid and Kid has gotten him a high paying task with little to zero difficulty as Light's only mission is to get to know his target—Na Jaemin, a university student who goes to the same school as him and Jeno finds this slightly suspicious task a burden other than the benefits of talking and getting to know the pretty boy. Well, all easy missions are harder to solve at the end anyways.





	1. Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> My first story~ Please leave lots of comments and feedback uwu

"Marry me,"

 

A white haired boy let out an amused chuckle as he tapped the small device attached to his glasses. "Quit joking around, Kid."

A high pitched laugh echoed through his in-ear and he flinched because of how loud it sounded.

"It's not everyday you get a sweet boy like you doing these kind of sketchy stuffs, you know?" The voice in his in-ear mentioned, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you were younger?"

"Come on, Light. That's confidential, I can't just disclose my age to you."

The white haired boy who responds to the name, ' _Light_ ' snorts and a smirk quickly displayed on his handsome face.

"You know almost everything about me though,"

"Doesn't matter, I'm your supplier, you're my worker—" Light coughs, "—I prefer co-worker, Kid." and a sincere laugh was heard. "Okay, co-worker Light. I got a new task for you,"

Light tugs onto his black hoodie as he climbs out of bed and made his way to the toilet. "Shoot,"

"It's a very, very simple task, you see. I'm guessing this client is hella rich because the number of zeros in the paycheck is—" the voice whistles excitedly. "Generous,"

Light smirks at the younger's choice of word. "He's a client, Kid. Generous is a different case here. What do they want?"

"Ooh, straightforward, okay. Well, it pays incredibly high for such a weirdly easy mission. The client wants you to find out about someone," Light hums in response while he grabs his pink toothbrush to get rid of his morning breath. "I thought they were going to ask to search for some random person but it turns out they want you to research about a student? It's a boy and he's currently 21 years old, goes to Neo Culture Tech University taking computer science and his place is located 15 minutes away from his school."

"...NCT Uni? The one I go to?" Light stops brushing his teeth to ask.

"Apparently, yes. The exact same one and maybe you've seen him before but I'm not sure, I don't really follow your school activities outside of your Light persona."

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure you know all my schedule and what I take and how I do in all my classes."

"That's a given, Light. I need to know that much. Okay, about this boy, do you wanna do it? I mean it's an easy high paying job. The mission checks all your boxes." Light finishes brushing his teeth and heads to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "I don't know, Kid. The job sounds sketchy even to me. You know I don't take cases that involve students, especially ones that may or may not know me personally."

"You don't even know the boy's name yet! Plus! I just checked his profile and damn he's pretty. I think he's your type."

"You don't know my type, Kid." Light shakes his head and walks toward his wardrobe to pick out his outfit.

"That's because you don't tell me shit, Light. Well, I don't care what you think 'cuz I accepted the request already."

Light groans deeply as he grips onto a door. "Could you actually make an effort to discuss things with me first before deciding the task  _I'm_ supposed to do?"

"Look, the pay made me blind, alright? I made my own judgement and the task seems pretty nice and easy. Just take it," Kid starts to whine, knowing it annoys the hell out of Light and Light sure was weak to surrender.

"So all I have to do is get to know this guy?" Light asks, changing his black hoodie to a sleeveless white t-shirt paired with a dark navy sweater.

"Yeah, pretty easy for such a high paying job. You can do that, right, Light?"

"Heh! Whatever," Light shrugs, wearing his shoes and grabbing his things as he leaves his apartment.

"YAY! Okay okay, I'll send you the rest of the files which includes his address and schedule. Unfortunately or fortunately to you, pretty boy doesn't share any classes with you."

"Great," Light beams, faking enthusiasm and Kid clicked his tongue.

"Keep a look out for him anyways. He rides the green red bus J127 each morning to class and welp, he's about to take it in ten minutes. You should hurry up,"

"Trying to," Light huffs and quickens his steps to get to the bus stop first.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Light. Sorry, my bad. His name is Na Jaemin,"

_Na Jaemin? Hmm..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_doesn't ring a bell._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Target

"Wait, Kid. You didn't give me a picture of our target," Light mumbled, sprinting his way to the nearest bus stop while avoiding a few businessmen and high school students.

"Oh! You're right, sorry. Here you go," Kid replied and a small screen popped up on Light's glasses as he squinted his eyes to see clearly. "You know, he's pretty cute—"

"You said that already," Light interrupted. "—and if I wasn't smitten by my own crush, I'd probably crush on him. You should find out if he's into boys or oh! Maybe he's bi, you never know."

"Kid," Light groaned quietly. 

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Well, I think he's pretty easy to spot."

"Try standing here with all these people. I could literally go to school by feet, my classes start at noon today."

"I know, Light but it's better to start earlier, you know. You never know huh? Maybe he'll run into you instead,"

Raising an eyebrow, Light scanned his surroundings to search for a certain brown haired boy similar to the picture. He reached the bus stop and hummed confusedly when he didn't see his target other than a group of high school girls fawning over an idol group—SEVENTEEN, which he accidentally saw and some other office workers who definitely doesn't look like the said boy.

"Well, he's late,"

"That's your job to wait, I'm leaving now, okay?" Kid instantly logged off.

Clicking his tongue impatiently, Light fixed his prescription glasses (which was customized specifically by his co-worker—Kid, who installed the glasses with extra details suitable to his and to Light's own taste according to their job) and got into the J127 bus but he still didn't catch sight of Na Jaemin.

_Guess I have to find him some time later._

Light chose to stand in the already crowded bus while he tapped onto the frame of his glasses, getting rid of the image of his target. The doors of the bus closed as the last person entered with much commotion, huffing and panting heavily while he reached his arm out to tap his bus pass to pay. Light sighed lowly as he moved slightly to make space for the new passenger.

"Sorry," the caramel haired boy mumbled when he bumped shoulders with Light which he replied with a small nod. As the boy lifted his head and also the warm beverage in his hand to his lips and met eyes with Light, Light was stunned for a few seconds.

Apologizing again with a sheepish smile, Light cursed Kid and himself too in his head because he didn't think Na Jaemin would look this pretty in the flesh.

Recovering from his short spaced out moment, Light flashed a tight lipped smile at Jaemin while said boy shifted his gaze elsewhere.

 

_Shit shit shit shit_

 

Light cleared his throat, embarrassed of acting like that in front of a stranger and worse—his own target. He started to begin his mission as he stared at the pretty boy in front of him, eyeing him for any unique information. 

If he wasn't so enthralled by Na Jaemin, Light could've noticed a few beats earlier that the bus had swerved and Jaemin who wasn't holding onto anything other than his cup of warm coffee wouldn't stumble back and hit Light in the chest and everything else could have been avoided but with Light's fast reflexes, he caught Jaemin by his elbow and caught a sniff of his hair which brushed his nose.

When the bus was stable again, Light immediately pushed Jaemin by his shoulders gently while Jaemin mumbled another apology as a light red tinted his cheeks. 

"You can hold onto this," Light gestured the handlebar to Jaemin and the latter beamed at him, happily grabbing onto the same handlebar Light was holding onto. "Thank you,"

 

After a few stops, the two of them finally reached to Neo Culture Tech University. Jaemin quickly hopped off the bus and Light followed behind him closely, definitely not because he was following Jaemin. Of course not.

All of a sudden, Jaemin whipped his head around and stopped on his tracks. "We go to the same school?"

Feigning innocence, Light shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so,"

"Cool! Thanks for saving me back there...um," Jaemin trailed off, looking at Light as if asking for his name.

"Jeno, my name's Jeno." 

"Thank you, Jeno. Without you, I'd probably go to class with coffee stain on my shirt today." Jaemin smiled brightly at Jeno.  Jeno rubbed his nape awkwardly, chuckling breathlessly. "It's nothing, really. You're welcome, then?"

"Oh! Right. I'm Jaemin. Na Jaemin. Computer science major." Jaemin reached out his arm for a handshake. Jeno glanced at his hand before shaking his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Jeno."

"Huh? Yeah, nice to meet you too, Jaemin." Jeno uttered, nodding his head.

"Well, I have a class like, right now. So, maybe we can see each other again? We will, I think although this school is so huge but I can find you, I'll treat you to some snacks? That's all I can afford at the mean time." Jaemin grinned sheepishly and almost got Jeno fooled if not for the over pricey beverage he had in his hand.

"You don't need to, Jae—"

"Please? As a thank you? I'll feel bad, plus it's free food! Or snacks, either way I'm treating you," Jaemin babbled, looking a bit desperate as he said his offer.

Chuckling softly, Jeno slowly nodded and agreed to Jaemin's snack offer. "Sure,"

"Great!" Jaemin exclaimed excitedly, waving his hands at Jeno happily and left for his class.

 

_How is he gonna reach me when he doesn't even know what major I am?_

 

Sporting a slight smirk on his handsome face, Jeno headed to the library to study or get some sleep or maybe even dream about one pretty boy. He doesn't realize yet the only thing occupying his mind is a certain boy with a pretty smile.

 

 

 


End file.
